


Bound

by OpenLion



Series: OpenLion’s Overwatch One Shots [20]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Fareeha "Pharah" Amari, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Married Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Top Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenLion/pseuds/OpenLion
Summary: Angela has her wife at her mercy...
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Series: OpenLion’s Overwatch One Shots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013040
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Bound

She’s nude on the bed aside from her lacy, black panties and the black silk tied around her eyes, she’s unable to see but more than able to hear her wife’s footsteps. She struggles in the restraints that keep her bound, spread eagled on their large bed. This wasn’t something that happened often but Fareeha absolutely fucking loves submitting to her wife. Angela giggles a little, while usually submissive herself, seeing her wife so exposed and vulnerable was too perfect. 

She leans in and kisses her, Fareeha goes tense in surprise, but after a moment kisses her back. Angela can hear the restraints, she knows her wife wants nothing more than to wrap her in a caring embrace and hold her. Part of her is tempted to free her but Fareeha wants this and who is she to deny her amazing wife. 

She pulls away and spends a few moments looking over the bound Egyptian, admiring the defined muscles on her thighs and arms, those abs which were to die for and her breasts perfect and perky, peaked with delightful chocolate nipples. She ran a finger down her stomach and down to her hot cunt. 

She touched her clit, making her wife stiffen up. It had been at least a week since they’d last had sex and she knew her wife didn’t masturbate. She rubbed her a bit, but stopped after she saw Fareeha was starting to enjoy it. Her hips buckled up and she whimpered a bit, but she calmed down after a few seconds. Angela touched her skin with her nails, tracing from her thighs and up to her chest, pinching and playing with her nipples a bit. Fareeha shivered under her touch, and goosebumps spread over her skin as Angela started tracing down to her clit again.

"Do you want me to touch you?", she asked in an innocent tone, Fareeha nodded enthusiastically, making Angela's grin. "You're going to have to ask nicer than that, liebling," she smiled, Fareeha struggled against the restraints before opening her mouth, 

"Please touch me Angela," she whimpered,

"Speak up," she was stern, 

"Please, touch me, make me feel good, please Angela I need you, I need your touch my love," the words made Angela smile.

She moved to Fareeha's head and softly stroked her cheek, she turned to the bedside table and took the vibrator lying there, it was Fareeha’s favorite toy, she loved using it on Angela and according to her, Angela always made the best noises when she used it. 

She flicked it on and the soft hum brought a smile to Fareeha’s lips, "I wouldn’t be smiling just yet, liebling," she smirked and brought the toy down to her wife’s clit. As she reached her destination, Fareeha bucked her hips up and let out a needy gasp, "Oh, sensitive, are we?" Angela laughed, unsure of whether her wife could comprehend what she was saying.

Fareeha a moaning wreck, her body writhing in its bondage, Angela knew she was close. Fareeha had a short fuse so she turned off the vibrator, letting her wife calm, "I was so close," she whined, “why’d you stop?” Angela took off the blindfold,

"Not yet, liebling," Angela placed a kiss on her nose, “I want you to beg for it,” Fareeha twisted and whined, but the moment Angela touched the vibrator to her clit, prompting Fareeha to start.

"Please Angie...Please let me cum...I'll be so good for you, I love you so much, fuck Angie I need to cum, I need to cum for you please let me cum for you!" Her body twitched and turned in desperate need, her hips rising so she could grind on the vibrator after a few minutes. "Please...".

"Maybe I should let you, you sound pathetic," Angela mocked, pressing the toy into her wife’s cunt harder and making Fareeha moan louder in her mindless bliss, "Or...maybe not," she smirked cruelly and removed the toy completely as Fareeha was about to tumble over the edge. She groaned and whimpered angrily at Angela, who laughed in her face, "Awe, you desperate little slut, does it really feel that good?" She mocked in a brutally condescending tone, 

"Please let me cum Angie, it feels so fucking good, you make me feel so fucking good,” she begged and Angela gave her a pitiful glance, 

"You’ve been so good for me," Angela pondered,

"I know Angie, I’ve done everything you asked," Fareeha added, making Angela raise her eyebrows a little,

"I know you have, sweet thing, you’re always so good for me, you may cum," 

"Thank you mistress," Fareeha smiled, the ropes around her arms straining as she tried to hug the older woman,

"Cuddles after baby,” she smiled in adoration and turned the vibrator on again. 

As it made fresh contact with her clit, she twitched and moaned, "I can cum now Angie?" 

"Yes, liebling, you can cum now," Angela reassures her and she lets go completely. She feels the familiar feeling of arousal streaming down her body and making her skin prick with goosebumps. Her hips buck all the way up, and Angela struggles to follow her sudden and desperate movements. She moans hard and loud and Angela laughs softly as she calms her down and her body begins a beautiful rhythm of unconscious twitching. 

Angela slowly removes the toy and gently starts to stroke her body, calming her and kissing her gently. "You've been so good for me today," she whispers, releasing muscular arms from their bonds and softly moaning as they wrap around her, “I love you so much,” Fareeha simply smiles. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed
> 
> If you would like to leave some feedback or Kudos they are much appreciated
> 
> If you would like to receive updates about my work or make a request please follow me on Twitter: @openlionAO3
> 
> Or send me an email to: openlionao3@gmail.com
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
